gratuitousspacebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Federation Buffalo Cruiser Hull
The Buffalo Cruiser is the main Crusier in the Federation Fleets. It is the longest ship in the federation fleets, and due to its size it allows up to 7 Weapons Per Cruiser. This is the joint second best weapon amount in the federation fleet, and the ship also has a speed bonus, allowing it to exel in using superior speed to outrun enemy ships and evade their shots. It is worth noting that this ship is one of the Nine ships available in the demo version of the game Stats: (Taken from game data) Width = 240 Meters Height = 240 Meters Default Power Produced (Without Generators) = 10.00 Hull Cost = 180 It is a Cruiser Class Ship, Meaning it is large and slow but can take alot of pounding. It Can Suit A Few Ideal Roles: Speedy Cruiser: ''' This ship should get to the battle before the frigates, to allow it to take the beating for them while they take out the enemies sheilds. Later on in the battle, this type of ship should zip around the enemies at close range, allowing it to evade the slowest weapons and keep up with some of the average speed frigates. a reccomended speed is around 0.25-0.35 as this allows a decent change of a slow tracking weapon to miss the ship, especially at long distance. When this model of ship works well, it can defeat a large number of slower cruisers if they are not backed up properly woth fast frigates and fighters. '''Heavy Cruiser: The Buffalo cruiser can be ideally suited to heavier roles, possibly as a flagship. this is due to its large number of modules overall, and in particular its 11 'Normal' slots. This allows it to have great flexibility while still keeping up a very good defence. a nice Design can incorporate as much as 4 armour, three shield generators and one armour repair while still leaving room for some of the more specialist modules. This allows it to take on the role of a heavy cruiser well, and this is why it is the primary choice for the aspiring federation fleet admiral. Tank: With Its large number of Slots, this ship can be ideally suited to a tanking ship. Indeed, it is possible to get enough armour to just about negate every type of hit and still include a basic generator, crew module, two repair systems and a weapon of your choice. This setup allows one large ship to dive into the fray, becoming almost invincible. this design was tested on the map The Lagoon Nebula and 6 of these ships survived for over 10 minuites. The limiting factor becomes the amount of repair modules you include as it can survive everything exept the critical shots(2% chance from any shot) which always inflict -1 of the armour. Therefore this design works better against enemies who use weapons with longer reload times (such as other cruisers!) It is advised to use this design in conjunction with other, more weaponed ships. This Raw Data File In the install: \Data\Hulls\Federation\Federation Buffalo Cruiser -''Samuseal'' Category:Cruisers Category:Ships Category:Federation